The ubiquity of digital cameras, both still and video, and subsequent proliferation of photo and video file-sharing websites, has accustomed consumers and users to appearing in their own home movies and photos and sharing the same with family and friends. Generally, however, no matter the budget, home movies do not enjoy significant production values as compared to movies from established studios. Moreover, the viewing of the same are relatively passive acts—users are watching events in which they have taken part, and hence in any such viewing the user is aware of what will happen.
In modern video games, especially role-playing games, consumers can enjoy high-quality production values and the same enjoy events in which they can personally take part (through their character). Generally the user has a new experience each time they play. However, while players can see their character on the screen, their character bears no resemblance to their actual person.
Finally, it is common in today's advertising to incorporate product placements in television shows, movies, music videos, sports broadcasting, and almost every other type of video or audio distribution. However, a particular video or audio is generally broadly distributed, and so a product placement that may be suitable for one demographic audience may be unsuitable for another.